


Waking The Demon

by Km_forever



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Revenge, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Km_forever/pseuds/Km_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin grabbed at the thin wrists forcing Edd's cobalt eyes to meet emerald. But then the impossible happened. The bully's eyes turned red and his canines became elongated. It was almost like the boy had developed a snout. His nose protruded more from his face and he snarled viciously. "You are a genius, so tell me what you see. Tell me what kind of creature I could possibly be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking The Demon

**Author's Note:**

> AN- I know y'all are expecting a chapter update for TGML, but my wife has taken my laptop hostage. I'm going to try and work on it tonight, but I'm bored at work and just thought I would post this. I'm thinking of making it a 2-shot inspired by the song Waking the Demon by BFMV. It might become a multi-chap, depending on the reviews and overall love. If I don't get very many, I'll just keep it as a two-shot. Love and Kisses, KM.

As the tall lanky boy walked the halls of Peach Creek High, he knew that today was going to be another miserable day. Of course it was, the bullies always found and targeted the poor boy in the halls. And just like he thought, he found the word "FAG" tagged in a blaring white paint over across his blood red locker.  
He was putting his books away when he was shoved against the locker harshly causing him to fall to the ground. He was getting sick of it, sick of everything in this cursed world. He slammed his locker shut and made his way out the doors of the school, uncharacteristically neglecting his last class.  
The nerd made slowly made his way home thinking of different ways to get revenge. While his short counterpart always thought up the plans, it was the smart boy who made them into reality and perfected them. That was who he was, a perfectionist, a geek, a nerd, and a dork. The roar of a motorcycle pierced his thoughts and he looked up to find one of the schools biggest bullies.  
"Get on dork; we need to talk about something."  
He knew better than to argue, and for fear of actually being tied down on to the rumbling beast, the sock-headed boy climbed on the back seat. The driver removed his helmet revealing the shockingly red hair underneath. Unlike the ravenette, who had messy onyx locks, the ginger's hair appeared to have been buzzed at an even level, save for a few strands of his cowlick bangs. He handed the nerd his helmet and turned back to face towards the road ignoring the boy who stared in awe.  
He momentarily what the helmet was for when he heard the sharp voice. "Put it on already Double-Dork!" Thin fingers fumbled with the straps. It took a minute, but he finally had the helmet fitted perfectly.  
Once the redhead was satisfied, he took off. The passenger was shocked to say the least at the sudden start and had to quickly wrap his arms in a vice-like grip around the toned waist in front of him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught the wolfish smirk on the driver's lips.  
They passed right by the street that would lead to their homes and instead made their way towards the forest outlying the city. The redhead pulled into the campground's parking lot and turned off his baby. He held the small vehicle up as his passenger slowly dismounted and quickly took off the helmet, pulling the beanie off with it. He felt the absence of it but chose to ignore it in fear that any more sudden moves would cause his bully to focus his undivided attention on the small creature.  
Of course it had the opposite affect. The jock turned and gasped sharply at the sight before him. He found the boy to be a sight of utter perfection with his raven curls blowing messily in the wind.  
"Damn Edd, why didn't you ever tell me how amazing you look without your sock?"  
And it was now out. The reason his bully had driven him out to the middle of nowhere. Edd could only imagine all of the terrible things that were going to happen to him. He could see pictures of him naked swirling around on social media, he could see himself being badly beaten and molested.  
Imagine the shock on his face when the bully sat on a log at the campsite. He motioned for Double Dee to sit across from him and took a deep intake of breath.  
"I would like to help you with your problem."  
Edd sat thoughtful for a moment waiting for him to continue. When he didn't the lanky boy continued for him. "Kevin, you are a part of the said problem. Everyday you stand by and laugh at my misery with your friends. I am too broken now to take anymore. To be perfectly honest, my only thought is to end this dreadful life."  
Kevin stared at him in awe momentarily. And then his smile grew into a full on grin. "That could be arranged you know." The statement wasn't a question. The nerdy boy found himself terrified all over again. He always imagined that he would be responsible for his own death. He didn't want to die at the hands of the very man who tortured him daily basis. Upon seeing the panic on his face, Kevin started to laugh, but not in a menacing way. It was almost like he told the funniest joke in the world.  
"Dude, chill, I ain't gonna kill ya. All I'm going to do is help you change." Edd breathed out a sigh of relief, but was once again put on edge at the jock's next words. "But this change is gonna cause you a lot of pain."  
Edd looked towards the parking lot and realized his own way out was to run since he had no slightly idea how to operate the 2-wheeled vehicle. He decided to chance it. He quickly rose and made a run for it in the only direction he knew was an opening, but somehow the jock was already in front of him. Kevin grabbed at the thin wrists forcing Edd's cobalt eyes to meet emerald. But then the impossible happened. The bully's eyes turned red and his canines became elongated. It was almost like the boy had developed a snout. His nose protruded more from his face and he snarled viciously.  
"Do you see now what I am dork? You are a genius, so tell me what you see. Tell me what kind of creature I could possibly be." His voice was a darker, huskier version of what it was.  
"H…ho…how on Earth is this possible?" The small boy shuddered. Kevin was now at least two feet taller. But the transformation wasn't complete. "No, this is impossible, it can't be, you can't be."  
Kevin released the Edd's wrist but lifted him into the air instead to where Edd was now dangling in the wolf's grasp. "Does this seem impossible? I'm only trying to help you. I will make you child of the moon. Together we will hunt down the human's who have done nothing but torture and terrorize you from day one. I protected you from as much as I could. Now I have to teach you to protect yourself!"  
If it was possible, Edd appeared more surprised, and the fear slowly dissipated. It was true, while Kevin did usually call him names, he was never physically violent to the boy, except now, and the bullies hardly bothered him whenever Kevin was among them. But Kevin was suggesting the impossible; however, Edd knew it was the only way to release his own personal demons. All he wanted was to make the pain stop. His head rolled down in defeat.  
"You want to make me become a monster. I suppose I have no choice, I have already calculated all the ways in which I could try and escape, however, they all end in either you catching me, or me meeting my demise. So go ahead, do it."  
Kevin whined softly causing Edd to look up. He know longer saw the anger and frustration in the wolf's eyes. All he saw was pain, regret, and something else that the intelligent boy couldn't put his finger on.  
"This will hurt; I can only do this on the day of the full moon, right as the sun is setting. I wish there was some other way. I know just how painful the transformation is. And I ain't gonna lie; you will wish you were dead. But it's the only way I know how to protect you from what's coming."  
Kevin placed the small boy back on the ground avoiding the narrowing accusing wyes that were coming. "What do you mean? What's coming? Why are you doing all of this Kevin?"  
Kevin willed himself to morph back down to the muscular teenager and pulled Edd against his chest, enclosing him into a hug. "It's because I like you dork. And, the next attack won't be something you'd survive. The entire team plan on cornering you after gym on Monday. They're gonna put soap bars into pillowcases. I've looked that shit up Edd. With how small you are, that large of an attack will cause you to go brain dead or something."  
Edd pulled back with an incredulous look on his face. Kevin was right, that kind of attack at that multitude was certainly going to cause a significant amount of internal damage and bleeding. Now he felt the jock's desperation. If it was true that Kevin truly had feelings for him, knowing about this, would cause him to take drastic measures.  
"Turning me into a… dare I say… werewolf would prevent me from meeting a permanent demise. Correct?"  
The wolf-boy nodded, "Yeah, you become invincible, or some shit like that. You'll still feel a little bit of pain, but not as much. And you heal a lot faster too. It's like you're a superhero or something."  
Laughter suddenly erupted from Double-Dee's lips. He moved to cover the gap that was between his teeth, but Kevin stopped him by grabbing his now bruised wrist. However, he held it with a gentler touch. "Don't cover up. I like your smile."  
As quickly as it came, the laughter died. Kevin's face was so close, that Edd could feel the heat coming from his breaths. Before he knew it, he felt chapped lips meet his smooth ones. He was being kissed by his tormentor, no, wait, his protector. There was a reason that a certain word was painted on his locker. Eddward Marion was indeed gay, although he kept his feelings for a certain red-head on the backburner. Without meeting any more resistance, the usual sock-headed boy gave in to his feral desires and leaned deeper into the jock wanting more.  
But as quickly as it began, the kiss had ended. Kevin smiled at the pout that had quickly appeared on Edd's face. "Later dork, the sun's setting. We need to do this now."  
Again, the jock had transformed slightly into his wolf counterpart. "I need you to hold still, or I'm gonna end up biting into your jugular and causing some serious damage. I need to bite right in the crook where your shoulder meets your neck. But it's gonna hurt cause; tonight will be your first transformation. Just imagine all your bones breaking at once." He saw Edd flinch at the idea, and nodded when he saw he was prepared.  
Grabbing the now smaller boy by the arms, he plunged his fangs into the crook in front of him and moaned out loud as the blood hit his tongue. He suddenly felt the small boys fear. He also felt Edd's determination, how broken he was, and how lonely he was. Kevin whined when he felt all the negative emotions overpower him and fought to push his own positive thinking into Edd's mind. Thin arms wrapped around Kevin's neck as the bond was being formed. No longer was the boy afraid. In an instant he was fixed. And now, he was far from alone. Edd and Kevin were now linked for eternity.  
Although the first part of the transformation only took a mere amount of seconds to happen, to both boys, it felt like hours. Kevin licked at the fresh wounds. Once he was satisfied that the wounds were properly cleaned and healed, He laid the now sleeping boy on the ground. There was one thing Kevin knew from what just happened; Edd's parents weren't home tonight, just like almost every other night of the poor boy's life.  
Looking up into the now violet sky, Kevin allowed himself to make the transformation completely. A now russet colored wolf sat protectively next to Edd. A movement from the boy caused him to look down as he noticed the contorted grimace of pain. And then the screams happened. Kevin wasn't exaggerating when he said that all of his bones were breaking. They truly were, fortunately though; this would be the last time it would feel like this. He would become a new Eddward, one that could protect himself.  
All Kevin had to do was wait for the moon's apex. Then the transformation would be complete. But Kevin couldn't watch as his long-time crush writhed in pain. He turned away and waited patiently. A few hours later, the screaming had turned into whining. Kevin turned and his breath hitched at the onyx wolf lying in front of him breathless from the ordeal he had gone through.  
'How ya feeling double-dork?'  
The new wolf yelped at the unwelcome intrusion. He looked at the ginger wolf that appeared to be laughing. The raven-furred wolf attempted to call out with words, but the all that came out were small barks and yips. Edd stopped suddenly and looked towards Kevin with a confused face.  
'We're bonded dude. Just think towards me and I'll hear you.'  
A look of pure concentration was clear in the ocean colored eyes.  
'Check, check, can you hear me?' The green eyed wolf was rolling around with belly and legs in the air.  
'Just think normally Edd.'  
'Oh, how's this?' Double-Dee tilted his head and with one ear folded over.  
Kevin approached the newly transformed wolf and nuzzled up to him. 'Better, and don't tilt your head. You are abso-fucking-lutely adorable.'  
'Language Kevin, even in your thoughts.'  
'Seriously dude, I can control my mouth, but what goes on in my head is something completely different.' To prove a point, he mentally assaulted the noob with his perverse thoughts of what he would like to do to him. He could feel Edd's mental blush at the thoughts and could not escape from the fact he was thinking along the same lines.  
Suddenly, their playful thoughts were interrupted when the most tantalizing smell came between them.  
'Time for your first hunt, Double-Dweeb. Watch and learn from the master.'  
'No, I want to learn for myself.'  
With that Edd ran off leaving Kevin staring after him with the most incredulous look on his face.


End file.
